The curse that changed it all
by lovesmoakingarrow
Summary: Oliver Queen gets cursed by a witch to be cured only by a kiss from his one true love.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver Queen was on an all-time high. He was the center of the frat party. As par with the frat parties, there were alcohol flowing. This is the fourth Ivy League college his father had paid for him to get into. He was a proud member of Phi Kappa Psi and Tommy being there made the experience all better. Today was a party organized by the Kappa Alpha Theta the infamous sorority of the Brown for one of their own.

Things were going very well until a shy blonde girl approached him and smiled at him. She was very happy to see him and leaned in to kiss his cheek and intertwined their fingers together. He did not have a clue as to who she was and while he was about to ask her that he saw her, Sara Lance, his off more than on again girlfriend Laurel's sister. She was smiling at him in a way that made him remember all the things he remembered doing with her last night. She was fun and was not looking to move in with him unlike her sister.

He pushed Laurel out of his mind and began making his way to Sara when a furious red head blocked his path. Before he knows what is going on, his nose was bleeding from the punch the girl threw. Tommy joined his side before he could even open his mouth and the girl was hissing "You don't even know her do you?"

He tries to smile at her but all he can manage is a grimace and the red head was on a roll yelling at him how he slept with his friend 2 days ago and had promised her he would take her to the frat party. He has a vague memory of sleeping with a blonde 2 days ago who was a Melinda or something. Apparently, that was a completely wrong thing to say because her name was Melissa and he would have been seriously hurt if not for Tommy holding the red head back.

Then the red head did something he never expected, she smiled and started to speak in a language he didn't understand. Pain, he felt stabbing pain in his chest when she was done. The blonde girl from earlier came running and dragged the red head away. The pain was so intense that all he knew was Tommy calling him before everything went black.

He woke up next day to a constant ache in his chest and Tommy and Melissa sitting by his bed worried. I am so sorry this has happened was the first thing out of her mouth. "That was my sister. She is very protective of me. She cursed you. That ache you feel is the pain you will carry with you until you meet your true love and only and only if she accepts you for who you truly are will the pain go away. If she accepts you and kiss you, the pain will go away. If she rejects you, you will die. Your heart will tell you when you found her."

True to his nature, he did not think much of it. He always thought Laurel is his one true love why else would she stick with him even though he cheated on her all the time, oops. He is meeting Laurel at the coffee shop now. She will kiss him as usual and everything will be alright. With that thought, he kissed her and nope nothing. In his paranoid mind, the pain began to intensify.

He loved Laurel he really did. She was beautiful and almost always put up together. She was ambitious and has her goals set in life. Oliver couldn't help but think that her goal currently involved becoming Oliver Queen's girlfriend at age 18, movign in with him at age 21, becoming his fiancee a year later and they will have a beach wedding with all their friends and family precisely 6 months later. She was rattling on and on about an apartment she was looking at later that day that will be perfect for them.

He really did not even remember telling her he will move out of his family house. He vaguely remembered nodding his head to something she was telling when they had sex last week, but then that was nothing new. The ache in his chest is not going away and he just wanted Laurel to stop talking, so he told her to go look at the apartment and he will look at it after his trip to China with his father. If Laurel was disappointed, she did not show. He vaguely wondered how much time she is spending with his mother because right now she looked exactly like his mother when he tells her he dropped out of another college. The face that potrays that I am so disappointed in you but I love you so I will tolerate you.

His mind started to race to who could be his true love. It could be Sara. He did felt attracted to her more than anyone else. Maybe if Laurel knew that he slept with Sara, she will drop the moving in together for a while. With that thought in mind, he dialled Sara and asked her to accompany him on the boat. They were on the boat and hoped maybe Sara was his true love. She was fun to be with and very beautiful. She was full of life and like him does not take life seriously. The more he thought about it, the more sure he was that she was the one. With such eagerness, he kissed her and his heart dropped. The pain did not alleviate. He was panicking and in his panic he told her about the curse.

Sara laughed and told him that maybe he has heart burn or all the anxiety he was feeling because Laurel was pushing him to move in with him was causing the pain. Maybe she was right, he would relax in this trip and if it is because of his anxiety then the pain will go away. He was still remembering Sara's laugh when he was the lifeboa with his father and the captain of the boat. He still has not wrapped his mind that Sara is dead, Sara the girl whose smile brightened the whole room, Sara the girl who flirted with him like there was no tomorrow, Sara the girl who believed in living her life to fullest today because there could be no tomorrow. God what has he done.

The island was slowly tearing away everything that was the old Oliver away and he was missing home. He always looked at the picture of Laurel when he missed home. That picture was the only thing from home that he has right now. Slade took immense pleasure in telling him sleeping with Sara may have killed any feeling Laurel for him but he will not believe that. He thought of a goal. He would get back to Starling City, fulfil his father's last wish, keep the city safe, and make Laurel love him again. The constant ache in his chest reminded him that someone out there is his true love. He was a changed man now, maybe Laurel will be the one for him now and not the old Ollie.

When they failed to get off the island and he killed Fyers, he was beginning to lose hope of leaving the island. Through all this, Shado was there with him. She trained him, saw something worth in him believing. She also told him stories of magic that made him believe the curse all the more. With hope in his chest, he kissed Shado and even if he did not know it at that time doomed himself with Slade. So many thing happened to him in the last 5 years, he has earned friendships and lost them, fell in love, lost his love. He was not the same Ollie that got on the boat with his father. He is a killer now and the one constant thing in his life is the constant ache in his chest.

Even after being back at the city he did not get the peace he thought he would find. Everything was different now. His sister was verging on becoming a woman, his mother has remarried, Laurel hated him so much that she wished he died on the yacht. He himself wished he died on the yacht in place of Sara. The one constant thing was Tommy, his beloved best friend Tommy. Tommy was the same or he acted the same but unfortunately he is not the same Ollie. He knew Tommy and Laurel and sleeping together, so he did not dare even approach Laurel. He was getting confused about Laurel. One minute she was wishing him dead, the next she was sharing icecream with him.

Before he could think too much about it, he had a busted laptop full of bullet holes he needed data from. Walter recommended him someone highly talented from the IT department to help him with with any technical issues that he might have. He did not think much when he stepped into the small cubicle. All he saw was a blonde ponytail and someone wearing pink shirt. He cleared his throat and felt the name slip from him like honey "Felicity Smoak, hi I am Oliver Queen." His heart was thumping in his chest. She was vision of beauty. She was chewing a pen and god what a color on her lips. He was drawn to her, he cannot explain it but he can feel it in his bones that this girl is going to become someone very important in his life.


	2. Queen meets his queen

All he knew when he went into the cubicle was that her name was Felicity Smoak and she was the most promising employee in the IT department. Walter had raved about her, how smart she was and how she will take time to help him with any problems he could have. At that moment, he just wanted someone who will not question him too much and do what he asks. He saw her photo in the file and thought, with the patented Oliver Queen smile he could get her to do what he asks. He plastered in a smile on his face and stepped into the cubicle. She was having her back to him.

He cleared his throat and unknown to him her name slipped like honey, "Felicity Smoak." Startled she turned to look at him and she was nothing like what the employee file photo had. He felt like a color blind having HD vision. She was his only focus. Everything was fading around her and she was the only thing he could focus on. He was even convinced that there was a bell tolling somewhere. She was wearing glasses and a fuchsia color lipstick. It really suited her. Her lips were distracting him and he had to use all the training he had from the island to stop being flustered and introduced himself.

She was chewing a red pen. What made him notice that, he would never know. Her pupils dilated in shock at seeing him. For all of a moment, he was angry at the pen that was in her mouth and he was angry at himself for being jealous of a pen. He knows he was staring at her. He felt her heart rate pick up and she dropped the pen and had a small chuckle and said "I know who you are Mr. Queen."

Felicity was the youngest employee in QC. She had started there 3 years ago straight out from MIT. Through offers from various companies, she chose QC. She could never explain her pull for Starling City but this city has felt like home the moment she stepped in. She was personally hired by Robert Queen. He knew Lucius Fox was interested in hiring her, so to snag her from Wayne Enterprises he gave her a huge joining bonus and hired her personally. She knew she was meant to work at QC. She enjoyed her job.

Being the youngest in the team and smartest, somewhat alienated her from her co workers but then Felicity very rarely made friends. Her vow to do better for herself and get out of Vegas as early as possible, made her concentrate on her studies more. She rarely had time to socialize. She felt heartbroken when she found out Robert Queen was dead in a boat accident. She prayed for him and his son Oliver who she thought was cute despite him looking like the serial killer Dexter. Yup she told herself something was definitely wrong with her and the Queen family definitely needed another picture of him.

She worked hard and had made a name for herself in the IT department. Call Felicity when anything goes wrong became the most common phrase. She woke up one day with her heart caught in her throat and she was feeling anxious for no reason. She tried to calm herself with yoga but to no avail she couldn't shake her anxiety off. "Calm yourself Felicity" was her mantra before she decided to watch TV to try and calm herself down. There it was on every news channel that Oliver Queen found alive. With the thought that they are still using his serial killer picture brought a smile to her face and she did not even notice her heart stopped racing and her anxiety completely gone.

Her heart broke when she found that Oliver Queen survived the accident and was stranded on a deserted island. She did not know if she will ever survive living on a deserted island with no one to keep company. She always had him in her thoughts when she prayed. She felt so chipper and happy one morning without reason. Note to herself drinking 2 cups of coffee before 7 in the morning is a bad idea Felicity, she chastised herself. Work was slamming her that day and she was deep in a code when she heard clearing of throat and she looked up with the pen she was chewing still in her mouth and met with an Adonis Oliver and not at all the serial killer Oliver as his photos suggested.

She never heard her name sound so sweet when he said "Felicity Smoak." She was quite aware that she was staring at him. He saved her the embarrassment of gawking and introduced himself and that is when her mouth decided that it has been quiet for too long and she didn't even recognize she had started talking until she had to calm down and count down to 1.

She was blushing and Oliver loved the color in her cheeks that complimented her lips and it made her look almost ethereal and that is when it happened. A feeling was bursting from his chest and his face was moving involuntarily. It took him a moment that it was a smile and the feeling was laughter. This girl is making him laugh. Only Thea came close to it. Even Tommy was having a tough time making him laugh as before. She had her lips firmly pressed as if loosening it might make her start rambling again.

He gave her the bull shit story he thought in the elevator about spilling a latte on the laptop, her entire demeanor changed. She went from a tongue tied girl to someone who couldn't believe he just pulled this bullshit on her. When he improvised his really bad story became even worse and he couldn't stop it and told her his coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood, she gave him a head tilt.

He felt like a 5 year old boy standing in front of his father and telling him why grandma's ash urn was broken. Felicity knew he was lying. Why he was lying she did not know but in her heart she knew he was sincere and wants her help. Oliver's original plan was to come back later and get the information from her but he found himself unable to leave her presence. To him she looked like someone caught sunshine and made it as Felicity Smoak.

He pulled a tiny chair that was really uncomfortable and sat beside her and watched her work. He was mesmerized by her hands. They were moving so fast. "How much does your hand ache at the end of the day?" even he was surprised by his question. She just looked at him and stated "you know no one has ever asked me that." He was tempted to take her hand and kiss her wrist.

She was working on his laptop and he found himself grabbing the chair and turning it around fast. She was caught off balance and slipped out of the chair and about to fall and he scooped her into his lap. When she squeaked, he just stopped her squeaking with his mouth. With one hand firmly holding her in place on his lap, he undid the ponytail she was wearing with the other. Her hair was so soft when he threaded his hands in it. Using his grip on her hair, he tilted her head for better access. Her lips were baby soft and bit it softly. She gasped and he took the chance to slip his tongue inside. She tasted of sweet chocolate and coffee and something that is entirely Felicity.

Whatever perfume she was wearing, it was making his crazy. He wanted more and more of her with each passing second. He deepened the kiss and was rewarded with a hearty moan. She started to shift slightly in his lap and just giving him the most beautiful friction. He stopped kissing her and she looked ravished. Half of her lipstick is gone and was smeared a bit outside her lips. Her eyes were fully blown with lust and he felt a manly thrill at having done that to her and her chest was heaving. She had beautiful breasts he noted, not too large and definitely not too small either, perfect just for your hands whispered a voice in his head. He pulled her in for another kiss.

Before he could kiss her, she latched onto his neck and started sucking him there. It felt so good. She definitely knew what she was doing. She was going to leave a mark here, her mark. Suddenly she was calling him Oliver over and over again; instead of a husky voice he hoped to hear from her mouth it sounded a lot like Mrs. Henderson, his fifth grade English teacher who almost always was exasperated at him. Suddenly, he was shaking and realized that his eyes were closed and opened to see Felicity still in her chair looking at him the exact look Mrs. Henderson gave him when he and Tommy tried to convince her that their dog ate their homework.

He just had a high definition dream of making out with Felicity while Felicity was working on the data for him. He prayed that she did not look at down at him and see him very very excited at being there. There was a slight upturn of her lips and slight downward motion of her eyes, and yup she definitely noticed his boner.


End file.
